Naruto: Ninja of the Orichalcos
by Josimus Prime
Summary: This is basically a crossover between Naruto and the YouTube Yu-Gi-Oh live action series, Revelations of the Seal of Orichalcos along with a few OCs in it. There's also gonna be cards from GX, 5ds, ZEXAL and Arc-V in it. Enjoy!
1. Rise of a Demon Ninja Duelist

Note: I do not, I repeat, I do not own any characters that are in this story. These belonged to their original owners. Hope you all enjoy it anyway.

(This takes place after Naruto brings Tsunade back to heal Sasuke)

In the village of Konoha, we see a blonde boy with ocean blue eyes and whisker marks on his face while wearing an orange jumpsuit and a ninja headband with the leaf symbol on it. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Today, he goes to the bridge to meet with his teammates for a team meeting. When get got there, he sees a black-haired boy with a blue short-sleeved shirt and white shorts on. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto's arch rival. He also sees a girl with short pink hair and emerald green eyes while wearing a red dress and black shorts underneath. Her name is Sakura Haruno. Naruto's love of his life.

"Morning, Sakura! Teme." Naruto greeted.

"Hmph. Dope." Sasuke said in a cold way.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sakura asked angrily.

"What? We're supposed to be here, right?" Naruto said.

"Whatever. Just don't talk to me today, alright? I'm trying to talk to Sasuke alone." Sakura said before turning her attention to Sasuke.

It was always like this. Naruto's been getting this sort of treatment ever since they graduated from the academy. In fact, this treatment goes way back before. The villagers of Konoha have been giving Naruto such a hard time ever since he was a little kid. They insult him, beat him, laugh at him. The list goes on and on and it's all because of what he holds inside his body. The demonic Nine-Tailed Fox spirit that once rampage through the village and caused so much death and destruction in it's wake before being sealed away in Naruto's body by the fourth hokage. The villagers believed that because the demon fox is inside of him, Naruto could be the fox itself. Like they're one in the same. That's why it's been his life long dream to be hokage. So that the villagers would finally see him for who he is and be accepted as a human being. But, he sometimes doubt that if they even allow him to be hokage because for what he is, even though he helped protect the village. Especially, when he brought Tsunade back home to heal Sasuke's wounds, not one of his teammates thank him for that. He wonders if all of his hard work was mentioned for nothing. He puts on a mask of smiles to hide his pain from everyone. Not even Sasuke and Sakura knows about it. That's when a man with white hair, a mask on and his headband on his left eye while wearing a green vest and dark blue pants appears before his students. It's their sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

"Good morning, you guys. Sorry if I'm late. I took a different route and got lost on the path of life." Kakashi said using the same excuse.

"LIAR!" Both Sakura and Naruto yelled together at their sensei.

"Never gets old. Anyway, I came to inform you that you'll be having some time off for a while. So, you guys do whatever it is you want to do and I'll see you all later." Kakashi said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"So, Sakura. I was wondering if..." Naruto started, but Sakura cut him off.

"Shut up, Naruto! You're so annoying, you know that." Sakura said angrily.

That put a tiny crack on Naruto's heart as he moves away with sad look on his face while Sakura approached Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke. I was wondering if you want to have fun together. You know, just the two of us." Sakura said with a blush on her face.

"No thanks. I'm gonna go train alone. So, don't bother." Sasuke said before leaving.

"I'll go with you if that'll make you feel better, Sakura." Naruto said with his usual smile.

"Why should I waste my time doing anything with an annoying pest like you?!" Sakura asked angrily.

"Huh?" Naruto gasped in confusion with his eyes widened.

"Listen to me good, Naruto, because it's the only time I'm gonna say this. I'll never ever go out with you. You're just an idiotic, useless, pathetic waste of space who only gets in everyone's way. You're not worth being a ninja because all you do is screw things up for others. You kept going on and on screaming that you'll be hokage one day when you know deep down that it's never gonna happen." Sakura said angrily at the blonde ninja.

"sak-sakura..." Naruto said softly while feeling his heart being crumbled by her words.

"After all, who would want a "demon" to be the hokage?" Sakura wondered with no regrets.

That just hit him right into the core. Naruto heard some hurtful things before, but not like this and Sakura's not done bringing him down.

"Face it, Naruto, you're just like what the villagers said. You're nothing but a freak, a monster who doesn't know what's right and wrong. If you truly want to make me feel better, then go away and never come back, you worthless demon!" Sakura finished before leaving the area.

Naruto just felt his heart and soul died by what Sakura said. He ran back to his apartment and locked the door behind him before jumping onto the bed and begins crying on his pillow. The villagers had done some very bad things to the poor boy. But, what Sakura said just completely destroyed him. He thought back on those painful moments that happened to him and Naruto had wondered why it must be his life to be a living hell. He doesn't know anymore as he kept on crying.

"It's not fair. Why am I the only that has to suffer like this? It's not my fault that the stupid fox killed their loved ones, yet they still want me to die. Why can't they see me as a human being?" Naruto cried more.

"It's because they're evil, Naruto."

Naruto shot his head up after hearing a voice and turns around to see a brown-haired man wearing black shoes, shirt, pants and leather coat and gloves. He also has some strange device on his left arm. He wondered what could this man want with him at this time.

"Who-who are you and how did you know my name?" Naruto wondered while drying his tears off of his face.

"I am known as Valtor and I know your name because I've been watching you for quite a while now." The man named Valtor said.

"You have? Well, what do you want with me?" Naruto asked.

"I'll get straight to the point. I've come here today because I want you to join me." Valtor said.

"Join you? For what?" Naruto wondered.

"To help me put an end to hatred, once and for all." Valtor said.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Allow me to start off. First things first, I must inform you that I'm not from this world of yours." Valtor said.

"You're from another world?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Indeed. I came to this world because I've noticed a lot of hatred and darkness here just as my own. I've also noticed you've been the main victim of all the hatred in this village. So, I came to your apartment to find you and, hopefully, help me fulfil my goal of recreating my world and your world." Valtor said.

"How do we do that?" Naruto wondered.

"By eliminating all of the evil and giving these humans what they deserved. They kept on calling you a demon, Naruto. But, they're the ones that tormented your poor little soul from the very beginning. In my mind, that makes them the real demons and they should be put down. That's why I'm offering you an opportunity to take your revenge on these villagers as well as anyone else who ruined your life. So, do you wish to seek vengeance, Naruto? Do you?" Valtor offered.

Naruto thinks back at the painful memories that the villagers gave him. The more he thinks about those times, the angrier he gets. He then thought back at what Sakura said. That was the last straw and now he wants to make them regret tormenting him.

"What I must do?" Naruto asked.

"First, put this on." Valtor said as the same device he has on his arm appeared in his hand and he gave it to Naruto.

"Okay." Naruto said before putting the device on his left arm. "Now what?" Naruto asked.

"Now, I'm gonna give you this." Valtor said before giving Naruto a card.

Naruto took the card and looks at it. The card has a picture of a green circle with strange symbols around it and a six-pointed star in the center.

"The Seal of Orichalcos?" Naruto wondered in confusion.

"Yes. Once you activate that card, it will test you. Should you fail, you must pay up by offering your soul to me. But, should you pass, you'll experience a power unlike this world had seen before. Do you still want to have a chance at vengeance, Naruto?" Valtor asked.

 _"You're such a loser."_

 _"What makes you think you can be hokage, loser?"_

 _"Get lost, freak."_

 _"How dare you show your face here, Demon Brat?!"_

 _"Why won't you die, Monster?!"_

As those voices in his head were heard, Naruto made up his decision. He pulls out a slot from underneath the device and slides the card in it. Once he did that, a beam of green light begins to surround Naruto and he feels a surge of power flowing through him. Unlike that of the Nine-Tails as he struggled against it a little bit.

"Don't fight it off, Naruto. Focus on all of your anger and energy on those who wronged you and allow The Seal of Orichalcos to set you free. The life before you is now meaningless." Valtor called out.

The green light dies down and Naruto lifts his head up and looked at Valtor with a blank look on his face.

"You have been reborn, Naruto Uzumaki. Now, I'll ask you once again. Do you seek vengeance?" Valtor asked.

Before Naruto could say anything else, there was one more voice he heard in his head. A voice that he remembered so well.

 _"Go away and never come back, you worthless demon!"_

That was when the symbol of the Orichalcos appeared on Naruto's forehead and his eyes gained red slits on them while he looks on with a very vengeful expression on his face for he is ready to make this village pay for destroying his life.

"Master Valtor, I do." Naruto said with hate in his voice.

To Be Continued


	2. Council Meeting and Target in Konoha

Once Naruto accepted Valtor's offer and activated The Seal of Orichalcos, he was taken through a portal that Valtor opened. Possibly, the same one that he used to get to his world. Naruto was then transported to a place he's unfamiliar with. The area has tons of machinery and people with skull masks on their faces all around.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"Your new home, Naruto. Come. I'll give the grand tour." Valtor said.

Naruto follows Valtor around the building as his new master shows him each room nearby and what they're for. Naruto then spotted a room where it holds photos of people he doesn't even know. To his observation, there must be be like hundreds, if not thousands, of photos of these different people in this very room.

"Wow! You sure have some good taste of artwork. Do you keep tabs on these people or something?" Naruto wondered looking at the photos.

"Indeed. This room holds the record of all the souls we have managed to capture this far. Though, it's been going quite slow as of late before you came along. But, I have a feeling that we can finally speed things up a bit with you on our side." Valtor said.

""Our" side you say?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. Allow me to introduce you to your new team." Valtor said having Naruto to follow him again.

Valtor then brings Naruto to a room where he sees three other people sitting across from each other. One looks just like Valtor, but with a black gas mask on and a tan vest with a black cloak underneath. Another man also wears a black cloak, but looks like a young man with his head shaved and wears sunglasses over his eyes. And the last one wears a black vest along with black boots, grey camouflage pants and a dirt bike helmet. Naruto wonders what these people are here for.

"Naruto, I would like to introduce you to Chimera," Valtor said pointing at the gas mask Valtor lookalike. "Larthinox," Valtor pointed to the head-shaved man wear sunglasses. "and Phoenix." Valtor finally pointed to the man wearing the dirt bike helmet. "These are my council members. When the world is ours to rule, these people will help me maintain the leadership roles of the planet. Now, go on and take a seat." Valtor ordered.

Naruto followed that order and he sits right next to Chimera. Valtor took his seat and begins to give out instructions to his minions.

"How is progress during my absence?" Valtor asked.

"Perfectly, my lord. Our spies have located Travis the Trainee in the outskirts of the city where the tournament is being held. I've already sent one of our top clones to challenge him to a duel and defeat him to obtain Obelisk the Tormentor for us. However, I have a gut feeling that he'll likely fail in his quest. So, in case he does fail, I would like to gain permission to go defeat Travis myself, Master Valtor." Chimera suggested.

"Granted. And what of Scyl Alyseus?" Valtor asked.

"He managed to escape before a duel with one of our other clones could commence. Right now, he's laying low in hiding until he's ready to come back out. When he does, we'll be ready to apprehend him." Chimera said.

"No need to worry about that right now. Alyseus will be eliminated in due time." Valtor said.

"Excuse me, Master Valtor. But, care to explain what's going on here? Travis? Obelisk? Alyseus? I'm kinda at a lost here." Naruto said in confusion.

"Perhaps I should explain if you're gonna be joining us, Naruto. Travis the Trainee is our most powerful enemy we have encountered for years. His dueling skills are very strong and he has stopped many of our affairs every single time." Valtor started.

"He's that strong, huh?" Naruto wondered with interest.

"Indeed he is and it would be wise not underestimate him if you get the chance to face him. Now, as for Obelisk the Tormentor, it is known as an Egyptian God card, one of the three most powerful creatures in the game, and it's currently held by Travis. There's also Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra. Slifer is, right now, in the hands of Scyl Alyseus." Valtor said.

"And who has the last one, Ra?" Naruto asked.

"You're looking at him." Valtor said with a smirk.

"I see. So, my guess is that you need the other two god cards for something, right?" Naruto wondered.

"Correct. Once we have all three god cards in our possession, we will use their energy to recreate this world into one of peace and equality." Valtor said.

"Then what are the souls you captured for, then?" Naruto wondered.

"You'll know in time, Naruto. For now, you're gonna get started on your training. You don't know much about Duel Monsters. So, I set up a training session just for you to get adjusted. For now, wait for me to call for you when it's ready." Valtor ordered.

"As you wish, Master." Naruto said before leaving the council room.

"Master Valtor? What about the people from Konoha? Don't you think that they'll be a nuisance to us once they find out that Naruto's missing?" Larthinox wondered.

"Perhaps, Larthinox. That is why I'm gonna sent over our psychic duelist there to confront them. Starting with Sasuke Uchiha. His soul would be a very good addition to my collection. Now, go deliver him his assignment and make sure he's ready for departure." Valtor ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Chimera said before he and everyone else left the council room, leaving Valtor to his thoughts.

"I've got a feeling that Naruto will go a long way with us. A "very" long way." Valtor said quietly and evilly.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was sitting in his new quarters waiting for his Duel Monsters training to start. In the meantime, he thinks about the revenge he's gonna bring upon the people of Konoha. All the days, weeks, months, and years of torment and emotional scaring are finally gonna bite them all in the ass. Even though he had some people that care for him, it wasn't really good enough to heal the huge wounds in his aching heart. He then had a thought on those people, starting with his pervert of a master, Jirayia. He wished that he would understand his decision for joining Valtor and leaving Konoha behind. Jiryaia is like a grandfather of some sort to him. Even though he is a massive pervert, he is still a wise and kind old sage. He could say the same for the woman he helped bring back to the village to be the hokage, Tsunade. Their meeting with each other didn't go so well as they bicker in each other's face about the hokage. But, in the end, she believed him that he'll be hokage one day and gives him the necklace after the fight with Orochimaru. He holds on to that very necklace in pray that she'll understand too. He hated to leave the few people that does care, but he just couldn't handle the pressure of being hated anymore and those people need to be wiped out. He then heard a voice in his head and he knows who it is as Naruto meditated to go into his mind. There, he stands in front of a caged door with a giant fox looking at him from behind the cage. It was the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi, that called out to him.

 **"Kit. We need to talk."** Kyuubi said.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

 **"About that Valtor human. Are you sure you want to go through with this? That human doesn't look very trustworthy to me."** Kyuubi said with doubt.

"Look, Kyuubi, I'm sick and tired of being called demon and monster by those Konoha bastards and Valtor gave me the power to give them what they all had coming. If you have a problem with that, then that's your issue. Not mine." Naruto said angrily.

 **"All I'm saying that there could be a chance he might betray you, Kit. Besides, if you wanted to get revenge, you could've just called upon my power."** Kyuubi said.

"Sometimes, I doubt that your power is good enough." Naruto said.

 **"WHAT?! *irritating sighing* You're lucky that you're my host and that this cage is protecting you."** Kyuubi said angrily.

"Whatever. But hey, if he does betray me, then we'll show him that he made a big mistake on his part." Naruto said.

 **"Well, for your sake, I hope you're right."** Kyuubi said.

"Sure thing. See ya." Naruto said before leaving his mind.

 ** _"You really have changed. Haven't you, Kit?"_** Kyuubi thought before going to sleep.

(Somewhere else)

In a random area lies a secret base lying somewhere underground. When the doors opened, a man with brown eyes and hair while wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and black shoes on. He steps forwards to a computer and sits on a chair to set it up.

"This had better be good, Grid." The man said.

"PORTAL WAS JUST OPENED ABOUT 3 HOURS AGO, SIR." The artificial intelligence on the computer said.

"I see. To what destination?" The man asked.

"THE DESTINATION IS KNOWN AS KONOHAGAKURE. ALSO KNOWN AS THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES." The A.I. explained.

"I never heard of such a place. I wonder what he could want from there. Guess there's only one way to find out. Grid, get the portal ready and send a message to Alyseus. Tell him that I'm going on a little trip and I'll be back momentarily." The man said getting his bag and Duel Disk ready.

"YES, SIR." Grid said before activating the portal.

"Okay, Valtor. Let's see what you found interesting over there." The man said before entering the vortex to Konoha.

(Konoha)

Back at the village, Sasuke was walking around the streets after coming back from training. Though, he can't help but notice the sudden change in the air, like something really bad is about to happen. He tries to shake it off, but it seems to come back to him. He figured that he needs something to get his mind off of this and he knows what.

 _"I should go see if Naruto wants to spar with me. Knowing him, there's no chance he'll back down. Besides, I need something to get this strange feeling out of me."_ Sasuke thought.

That was when he sensed a presence coming towards him and fast. He turns around and he was knocked down hard on his back. Sasuke gets back up and sees a man wearing a black hooded coat, jeans and shoes. He also wears a red mask that covers his whole head along with a strange dark blue device on his arm.

"Wh-who the hell are you supposed to be?" Sasuke asked standing his ground.

"Sasuke Uchiha. This is as far as you can go." The masked man said preparing for another attack.

"Oh yeah? Well, I've got bad news for you. I'm not gonna to be the one going to lose this fight. I think it's time to teach you a lesson." Sasuke challenged.

Sasuke then activated his sharingan and runs over to fight the masked man. He starts off with throwing a punch to the man's face, but the masked attacker blocked Sasuke's fist and lands on of his own to his face. Sasuke gets back up and draws out his kunai to throw at him. The masked man dodged it and pulls out a card before putting it in a slot on the device. That was when a huge fireball (Himotama) came out of no where and fires right at Sasuke. Sasuke was lucky enough to get out of the way before the fireball hits him.

 _"He used a fireball jutsu, but I didn't even see him used any of the handsigns nor did my sharingan saw it coming."_ Sasuke thought before remembering a card that the masked man put in the slot. _"Unless, that wasn't a jutsu! Just who is this guy?"_ Sasuke thought before seeing the masked man putting another card into another slot. _"Another card?!"_ Sasuke thought.

The masked man was then holding a two-sided axe (Gravity Axe - Grarl) and charged at Sasuke. He swings it at him and Sasuke does his best not to get any of his limbs cut off. He brought out another kunai and they traded blows as their weapons keeps on clanging into each other along with using punches and kicks against them. The masked man hit Sasuke hard and Sasuke went flying a few yards out. When the masked man made it to where he is, Sasuke decided to end this right now as he sets up some handsigns.

"It ends now! Fire Style - Fireball-!"

"I don't think so!" The masked man said as he pressed a button on his device.

Chains came out of the ground and shackles Sasuke from head to toe. Sasuke struggled to break free, but these chains are too strong for him to break. He also noticed that his sharingan just shut down on their own.

 _"What's going on?! It's like these chains are preventing me from using my chakra!"_ Sasuke thought as he continues to struggle.

"Fiendish Chain. Not only does it stops your attacks cold, but they also nullify all of your abilities. Meaning, you won't be using your techniques to get yourself out of this mess." The masked man said.

 _"But, when did-?"_ Sasuke thought as a theory came into his mind. When he went flying after getting hit, the masked man puts another card into another slot, but face down this time, waiting for it to be activated. _"He must've set up this trap while I was knocked down."_ Sasuke figured.

"Now then, I'll be taking my bounty. Your soul." The masked man said while holding another card.

"The only bounty you'll be taking is an ass kicking."

They both turned around to see the man that came through the portal to come over to Konoha. He heard the commotion from nearby and went there in intervene the fight.

 _"Who's this guy?"_ Sasuke thought looking at the other man.

"Well well. Joseph Richards. One of the few people that's been giving my master a major headache." The masked man said.

"Trust me. When I'm done with you, you'll be getting more than just a headache." Joseph said.

"Humph. You know, it's funny that we bump into each other in a place like this." The masked man said.

"Likewise. Now, who are you and what do you want with this kid?" Joseph asked.

The man takes off his mask and drops it to the ground, revealing him to have a similar face of Valtor.

"Another clone, huh?" Joseph wondered.

"Yes. You may call me Marsal. And as for what I want with Mr. Uchiha, he is wanted by my master and I've been sent here to erase him for good." Marsal explained.

"Erase me? For what?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's just say that this way, there'll be less annoyances to deal with." Marsal said.

"Oh yeah? Well, if you want him. You're gonna have to go through me. And believe me, it ain't an easy task." Joseph challenged as he activated his own duel disk, one that has a brighter color on it than what Marsal have.

"Fine by me. At least this way, I'll be getting a nice bonus." Marsal said preparing to duel.

"Sit tight, kid. This won't take long." Joseph said to Sasuke.

"No problem. It's not like I'm going anywhere." Sasuke said sarcastically while still trapped in the chains.

"Let's duel!"

Marsal: 4000

Joseph: 4000

To be continued


	3. Duel and Explanations

Marsal: 4000

Joseph: 4000

 _"I don't know what's going on here, but this guy better not screw this up."_ Sasuke thought looking on to this duel.

"I'll be the one taking the first move. I'll start off by summoning my Marauding Captain to the field." Marsal said while bringing out a knight with two swords in his hands.

Marauding Captain

ATK: 1200

DEF: 400

"Now, I'll use my Captain's special ability. Since I Normal Summoned him, I can Special Summon any Level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I think I'll choose my Dark Tinker." Marsal said as he brings out a little six-armed creature to the field.

Dark Tinker

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1300

"And as you can see, Joseph, he happens to be a tuner monster." Marsal explained with a smirk,

 _"Synchro Summoning on the first turn? This should be interesting."_ Joseph thought.

"Now, I'll tune my Level 3 Marauding Captain with my Level 2 Dark Tinker in order to Synchro Summon Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth in defense mode." Marsal said as a dark dragon with the rebirth symbol on it's chest is called forth.

Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth

ATK: 100

DEF: 2600

 _"What the hell is all this? Synchro Summon? Special Summon? I don't get any of this. Ugh! I don't have time to think about that right now. I need to get of these chains and help that Joseph guy out. "_ Sasuke thought as he continues to struggle to break free of the chains that binds him.

"Next, I'll use Dark Tinker's ability. Since he got sent from the field to the graveyard, I can take a look at the top card of my deck and choose to place it on the top or the bottom of my deck." Marsal said as he looks at his top card. "I think I'll put this back on top." Marsal said as he puts the card back where it was before.

 _"If he's putting a card back on top of his deck, then it must be something he would want to have on his next turn."_ Joseph thought with suspicion.

"I'll end my turn by placing one card face down." Marsal said as he sets a card.

"Okay. My move! Draw a card!" Joseph said as he drew his next card and looks at his hand. _"None of these cards are strong enough to deal with that Samsara. But, maybe I can at least fill up some defenses until I can get something that can take it out."_ Joseph thought. "I activate the effect of Zeradias, Herald of Heaven. By sending him from my hand to the graveyard, I can retrieve The Sanctuary in the Sky field spell from my deck to my hand, which I will activate." Joseph said as an ancient looking building descends from the sky.

 _"Woah! That looks impressive."_ Sasuke thought as he looks at the floating building.

"Next, I'll activate the continuous spell Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen. This will allow me to Special Summon a Fairy-Type from my hand while I control no other monsters. I'll use it's effect to Special Summon The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury." Joseph said as he brings out a male fairy with greenish-blue skin.

The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury

ATK: 0

DEF: 1700

"You summoned a monster that has no attack points at all? How is that gonna help you?" Marsal wondered while thinking that this is some sort of a joke.

"You're about to find out. Now, I'll Normal Summon my Shining Angel." Joseph said as another fairy comes out. This time, he has yellow wings and normal-colored skin.

Shining Angel

ATK: 1400

DEF: 800

 _"None of those things are strong enough to take out that dragon. So, what is he doing?"_ Sasuke wondered while looking on.

"What, exactly, are you trying to gain out of this? They can't break through Samsara's defense." Marsal said.

"True. But, that's not my plan right now." Joseph said.

"Excuse me?" Marsal asked in confusion.

Sasuke doesn't seem to understand what Joseph means either.

"Take a look at these two monsters. They happened to be Level 4 monsters." Joseph said with a smile.

"Wait a minute. Does that mean?!" Marsal wondered as he figured out what gonna happen next.

"You guessed it. With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network." Joseph said as his two monsters turned into bright yellow lights and they shoot up into a vortex. "I Xyz Summon! Let's dance our way to victory, Fairy Cheer Girl!" Joseph said as a cheerleader with butterfly wings appears on the field.

Fairy Cheer Girl

ATK: 1900

DEF: 1500

"Not bad. However, I don't see how she's any help to you with her only having 1900 attack points." Marsal said.

"You'll know soon enough. For now, I'm activating Fairy Cheer Girl's effect. By using one of her Overlay Units. I can draw an additional card from my deck." Joseph said as he drew his next card. "I'll set two cards face down and I'll end my turn." Joseph said setting his two cards down.

"Sasuke!"

Everyone turned to see a pink-haired girl and a white-haired masked man coming towards them.

"Sakura! Kakashi-Sensei! How did you two find me?" Sasuke asked his team.

"We heard a commotion over here and we came to see what it is. Are you alright?" Kakashi asked his student.

"Not really. I'm stuck in these chains and I can't seem to break out of this." Sasuke said.

"Hang on, Sasuke. We'll get you down." Sakura said as she and Kakashi starts pulling on the chains.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke wondered.

"I'm afraid he went missing. We don't know where he is. But right now, we just need to worry about getting you down." Kakashi said as he tries to break the chains.

"Sasuke? Any idea what's going on here? Who are these guys?" Sakura asked as she looked at the duel.

"I don't know. But, that guy over there. He calls himself Marsal and he said he was sent here to eliminate me. However, this guy here, Joseph, came in the nick of time to save me." Sasuke explained.

"Too bad he won't be here long enough to protect you." Marsal said with an evil smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kakashi asked.

"You'll see for yourself soon enough. It's my turn. I draw!" Marsal said as he drew his next card. "I activate the spell card, Graceful Charity. I draw three cards and then discard two of them to the graveyard." Marsal said as he drew three extra cards and send two away. He chuckled evilly as he looks at one of the cards in his hand. "Well, Joseph. I think it's time we raise the stakes in this duel a little bit. Especially, with this card right here." Marsal said holding a card out.

 _"Oh no! Not "that" card!"_ Joseph thought in a state of panic.

"Now, I activate The Seal of Orichalcos!" Marsal said as he puts the card in the field spell slot and a green circle with symbols around it and a six-pointed star in the middle formed underneath him before it expanded.

"Wh-what is that?!" Sakura asked in shock as she sees the seal before her and her teammates.

"A problem." Kakashi said not liking what's going on.

The seal then formed on Marsal's forehead as his eyes had a tint of red in them. Samsara then got the same thing as the seal came on it's forehead along with a power boost.

Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth

ATK: 100 - 600

"I'm no stranger to this card." Joseph said standing his ground.

"Allow me to give you a memory refresher. Thanks to The Seal of Orichalcos, any monster I put down will gain an additional 500 attack points. But, the best part is that when you lose this duel, your soul will belong to my master." Marsal explained evilly.

"His soul?! So, that's what you meant by eliminating me?!" Sasuke wondered.

"That's right and once I'm done with him, your soul will be next on my list." Marsal said.

"No way! We've got to help him, guys!" Sakura said as she walks to the seal, but she was pushed back by it.

 _"A barrier?"_ Kakashi figured.

"Once the seal is activated, no one enters and no one leaves until the duel is over. The winner leaves freely while the loser becomes a prisoner." Marsal said.

"Look. Sakura, right? I'll be fine on my own. Just go save your friend." Joseph said to Sakura before she turns back to his team.

"Now with that annoyance out of the way, let's continue our duel, shall we? It's your turn." Marsal asked.

"Here I go. I draw." Joseph said as he draw his card. "I'll use the effect of Fairy Cheer Girl again to draw another card." Joseph said as he drew another card from his deck. "This card should do the trick. I activate the spell card, Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force. This will allow my Fairy Cheer Girl to evolve into an Xyz monster that's one rank higher than her." Joseph explained as Fairy Cheer Girl glowed into a violet light and she shoots up into the sky. "With this one monster, I rebuild the Overlay Network! Go Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Show yourself, CXyz Dark Fairy Cheer Girl!" Joseph said as a darker version of his previous Xyz monster makes her presence known.

CXyz Dark Fairy Cheer Girl

ATK: 2500

DEF: 1900

"Very Good, Joseph. Very good, indeed. Too bad she's 100 points short on Samsara." Marsal said.

"Perhaps. But lucky for me, I happen to have this. I activate Smashing Ground to destroy Samsara." Joseph said as a giant fist comes from the sky and smashes Samsara to the ground. "Now, you have no monsters left to protect you." Joseph said.

"Don't I?" Marsal asked with an evil smile.

"What?" Joseph asked in confusion

"When Samsara is sent from the field to the graveyard by battle or by one of your card effects, I can use it's effect to resurrect one monster from either player's graveyard." Marsal explained.

"No!" Joseph gasped.

"I'm afraid so. Now revive, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Marsal said as a dark dragon with red ruby eyes shows up on the battlefield along with the mark of the Orichalcos on it's head.

Red-Eyes B. Dragon

ATK: 2400 - 2900

DEF: 2000

"Red-Eyes?!" Joseph gasped as he thought of the time Marsal used Graceful Charity. _"He must've send it to the graveyard with Graceful Charity."_ Joseph thought.

"I should thank you for bringing him out, Joseph. Hope you're happy now." Marsal said while smiling evilly.

"Because of the seal, Dark Fairy Cheer Girl's too weak to beat it. I've got no choice. I end my turn." Joseph said.

"That's what I thought. My move." Marsal said as he drew his next card and chuckled evilly when he looked at it. "Well, Joseph. It looks like this duel is just about over. First, I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your face downs." Marsal said as a strong wind storm destroyed one of Joseph's cards.

"No! My Draining Shield!" Joseph said as he sent his card to the graveyard.

"That's the least of your problems. Next, I'll summon The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion to the field." Marsal said as a fiendish rock-like creature reveals itself.

The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion

ATK: 1000 - 1500

DEF: 1600

"The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion?! Then that means!" Joseph catched on to Marsal's plan.

"That's right. With The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion's effect, it can count as a substitute for any fusion material monster of my choice. Not to mention that I can sacrifice it and any other monster on the field to perform a Fusion Summon without the need of Polymerization as long I plan to summon a DARK Fusion monster. So, I'll have it to be treated as the Summoned Skull as I send him and Red-Eyes to the graveyard to create the last monster you'll ever see." Marsal said as his two monster began to merge together. "I Fusion Summon! Deliver his downfall, Black Skull Dragon!" Marsal said as a dark skeleton dragon comes forth.

B. Skull Dragon

ATK: 3200 - 3700

DEF: 2500

"Black Skull Dragon?!" Joseph gasped with widened eyes.

 _"That can't be good!"_ Sasuke thought as he feels the chains getting loose.

"There! That should do it." Kakashi said as the chains came down and Sasuke was now free, but feeling a bit woozy.

"We've got you Sasuke. Are you okay?" Sakura said as she holds on to Sasuke.

"I am now. Thanks guys." Sasuke said as he regained his strength back.

"So, you're free from my Fiendish Chains now. Fine by me, because you're now gonna see your future up close and personal. It's still my turn and I activate the continuous trap card, Call of the Haunted. This will bring back a monster from my graveyard in attack position. And the one I choose is Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Marsal said as the dark dragon rises from the grave once again.

Red-Eyes B. Dragon

ATK: 2400 - 2900

DEF: 2000

"This had just gone from bad to worse." Joseph said knowing that he's in a heap of trouble.

"And it's only gonna get much more worse. Next, I'll equip my Black Skull Dragon with Gravity Axe - Grarl. This will give him an additional 500 attack points." Marsal said as he gives one of his dragons the very weapon he used on Sasuke before.

B. Skull Dragon

ATK: 3700 - 4200

 _"Oh no! What am I gonna do now?!"_ Joseph thought while believing this could be the end.

"Time to put you away. First, my Red-Eyes will attack Dark Fairy Cheer Girl! Inferno Fire Blast!" Marsal commanded as Red-Eyes unleashes his attack on Dark Fairy Cheer Girl and blasted her to pieces.

Joseph: 4000

"Because of The Sanctuary in the Sky, I took no Battle Damage from that attack since Dark Fairy Cheer Girl is a Fairy-Type monster. Also, since she was sent from the field to the graveyard, her effect allows me to draw one card from my deck." Joseph explains as he draws his next card.

"No matter. Because, there's no escape from this next attack. But, before I bring in my second attack, I'll use the quick-play spell card, Ego Boost. This will give Black Skull Dragon another 1000 attack points until the end of the turn." Marsal said as his strongest monster just got more stronger.

B. Skull Dragon

ATK: 4200 - 5200

"But, it doesn't end there because I happen to have another quick-play spell card. This time, it's Rush Recklessly. This will give my dragon 700 more attack points until the end of the turn." Marsal said as his dragon continues to grow stronger.

B. Skull Dragon

ATK: 5200 - 5900

"5900 attack points?!" Joseph gasped in horror at what could be his fate.

"It's-it's too powerful." Sakura said looking at the power Marsal's dragon got.

 _"With that sort of power, he won't be able to withstand it's coming attack."_ Kakashi thought.

"This duel is over and you, Joseph, are about to lose your soul. Farewell and good riddance! Black Skull Dragon! Attack him directly and destroy all of his life points! Molten Fireball Attack!" Marsal comamded as his strongest dragon unleashes his attack and it lands hard on Joseph.

"No!" Sasuke yelled as he, Kakashi and Sakura looked on with widened eyes.

"Now that you've lost the duel, the Orichalcos will now take your soul! It's been nice knowing you. Not!" Marsal said as he laughed evilly at his accomplishment.

But, when the smoke cleared, they all see that Joseph's on his knees. However, he doesn't seem to be out of this duel just yet.

"You didn't think I was going down like that, did you?" Joseph said as he gets back on his feet.

Joseph: 4000 - 1050

"What?! Impossible!" Marsal gasped in shock that his opponent survived.

 _"I-I don't believe it! He's okay!"_ Sakura thought in both shock and relief.

 _"Amazing! He was able to survive that attack!"_ Kakashi thought in amazement.

 _"How was he able to do that?!"_ Sasuke wondered in his mind.

"That attack should've finished you off! Why didn't your life points reached 0?" Marsal asked in frustration.

"Simple. It was because of this trap card. Recognize it?" Joseph asked as he revealed his trap card.

"Damage diet?!" Marsal said as he sees what his trap card was.

"That's right. And with the effect of Damage Diet, the damage I would've taken from Black Skull Dragon was cut in half. So, the 5900 points of battle damage was cut down to 2950. Nice try, though." Joseph said with a small smile.

"Alright!" Sakura cheered on.

"Excellent work!" Kakashi complemented.

"That was close." Sasuke sighed in relief.

"This makes no difference. On my next turn, my dragons will finish you off for good. Good luck surviving another turn, Joseph. I'm done for now." Marsal said ending his turn. Meaning, his Black Skull Dragon loses it's power boost.

B. Skull Dragon

ATK: 5900 - 4200

 _"As much I hate to admit it, he maybe right. I don't have anything in my hand that can take on his dragons and I'm all out of defenses. The outcome of this duel will be determined on the next card I draw. If I don't draw something that can help me, it's over. But, I can't lose. I won't lose. Because, I have a promise to keep."_ Joseph thought as he ready himself to draw what could be his last card. "This is where it all ends, Marsal! I draw!" Joseph said as he picks up his next card and looks at it. Once he does, he gave out a confident smile. "Marsal, I win!" Joseph said.

"Ha! That's a bluff! Because, there's no way you've picked up something that can go against my two powerful beasts. Face it! It's all over for you!" Marsal said not believing what Joseph said.

"Not in the slightest! Let me prove it to you! First, with the effect of Valhalla still in play, while I've got no monsters on the field, I can use it's effect to Special Summon my Agent of Creation - Venus from my hand" Joseph said as a female fairy with three different colored orbs floating around her descends.

The Agent of Creation - Venus

ATK: 1600

DEF: 0

"You're kidding me, right?" Marsal wondered if this is a joke.

"I'm not finished yet. Now, I'll used Venus's ability. By sacrificing 500 of my life points, I can Special Summon a Mystical Shine Ball from my hand or deck. I'll do so right now to bring one out from my deck." Joseph said as he pays up to allow Venus to call forth a glowing crystal ball to the field.

Mystical Shine Ball

ATK: 500

DEF: 500

Joseph: 1050 - 550

"So, you've given up almost the rest of your life points to summon an even weaker monster? Is the stress getting to you?" Marsal wondered.

"Let me show you. Next, I Normal Summon my Agent of Mystery - Earth." Joseph said as another female fairy with the colors representing his home world reveals herself on to the field.

The Agent of Mystery - Earth

ATK: 1000

DEF: 800

 _"What does he think he's planning? His monsters are not strong enough."_ Kakashi wondered in his head.

"Now, I activate Earth's effect. When I Normal Summoned her to the field, I can add one monster with "The Agent" in it's name from my deck to my hand. But, since The Sanctuary in the Sky is still out, I can add this monster to my hand instead. Master Hyperion." Joseph said revealing the monster he just added.

"Oh no! Not that monster!" Marsal gasped.

"Yes. And I'm not done yet. In case you haven't noticed, Earth happens to be a tuner monster." Joseph explained.

"So, you're gonna Synchro Summon as well?" Marsal wondered.

"That's right. Now, I tune my Level 2 Agent of Mystery - Earth with my Level 2 Mystical Shine Ball and my Level 3 Agent of Creation- Venus." Joseph said as Earth turned into two green rings and his other monsters turned into white orbs and they all joined together and added their levels together. "I Synchro Summon! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Joseph said as a white, black and blue colored dragon with greenish glowing wings flies down to the battle and let's out a roar.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon

ATK: 2500

DEF: 2000

"Not bad. It's a shame that you've still got the weakest monster out." Marsal said.

"Not for long. You seem to have forgotten about my Master Hyperion. Now, it's time to bring him out. First, to do so, I need to banish on of my "The Agent" monsters from my hand, field or graveyard. So, I'll banish my Agent of Wisdom - Mercury from my graveyard to summon my ace in the hole. Let's finish this together, Master Hyperion!" Joseph said as a black and golden fairy with flaming wings shows up in all of it's glory.

Master Hyperion

ATK: 2700

DEF: 2100

"Woah!" Sakura said looking at the flaming fairy monster in astonishment.

"Incredible." Kakashi said with the same amazement.

"It's amazing!" Sasuke gasped as he actually sense Hyperion's power.

"Now, it's time to end this once and for all! First, I'll use Master Hyperion's effect. By banishing a LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from my graveyard, he can destroy a card on the field." Joseph explained.

"No!" Marsal gasped.

"Yes. Now, I'll have Hyperion to destroy Call of the Haunted. And, as you know, once it leaves the field, so does your Red-Eyes!" Joseph said as his ace monster destroyed the trap card and it takes the dragon down with it.

"My Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Ugh! Whatever! I've still got my Black Skull Dragon out and he's way too strong for either of your monsters to take on." Marsal said.

"Not quite. You see, under normal circumstances, Master Hyperion's effect is only once per turn. However, since I've still got The Sanctuary in the Sky out, he can use it's effect twice." Joseph explained.

"But, then that means!" Marsal gasped again.

"Once your dragon's gone, so will you. Master Hyperion! Use your effect again to destroy Black Skull Dragon!" Joseph commanded as his ace uses it's effect to destroy Marsal's strongest monster.

"All my monsters are destroyed?! Just like that?! No! I can't lose here! I won't let someone like you defeat me! Do you here me?!" Marsal yelled out as he might know that it's over for him.

"Do us all a favor and shut up." Sasuke said from the background.

"Tell him, kid. Now, Clear Wing and Master Hyperion, let's finish this duel. Attack his life points directly!" Joseph commanded as both of his strong monsters delivered this finishing blow on Marsal.

Marsal: 4000 - 0

"Cha! He did it! He won!" Sakura cheered.

"Well done." Kakashi complimented on Joseph's victory.

Joseph turns around and looked at Sasuke, who gives him a thumbs-up. Joseph nodded in appreciation before he noticed the seal started to shrink.

"What's going on?" Kakashi wondered.

"I don't know." Sasuke said.

"No! Please, Master! Spare me! I can defeat him! Give me another chance! Don't this to me, please!" Marsal pleaded. But, it was no use as the Orichalcos beams up a pillar of green light and it was taking Marsal's soul before he went limp on the ground.

Joseph took on last look at Marsal before he turns to Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi.

"Are you okay, kid?" Joseph asked Sasuke.

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me back there." Sasuke said.

"No problem." Joseph said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sakura asked looking at Marsal's body on the ground.

"I'm afraid not." Joseph said.

"I'll take him to the hospital. After that, we're going to see the Hokage about this." Kakashi said as he carries Marsal's body on his shoulder.

"Very well. By the way, I know your name is Sasuke, but I didn't get you two." Joseph said to both Sakura and Kakashi.

"Oh! I'm Kakashi and this is Sakura." Kakashi said as Sakura waves to Joseph.

"I'm Joseph. Now, with that out of the way, let's get going." Joseph said as he follows the others.

Kakashi dropped off Marsal's body at the hospital before they all go to the Hokage Mansion, where they meet Tsunade and Shizune in the office.

"Would you mind explaining something to me, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"About what, Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi wondered.

"About how I'm getting reports about a giant green beam of light being shot into the sky and about some sort of battle between monsters taking place." Tsunade wondered.

"That would be me, ma'am." Joseph said walking into the office.

"Uh, excuse me, but who are you?" Tsunade's assistant, Shizune wondered.

"My name is Joseph Richards." Joseph introduced.

"That light and battle you said was done by another man named Marsal. He was targeting Sasuke, but Joseph here managed to stop him before he could do anything to him." Kakashi explained.

"I see. Where is this Marsal person now?" Tsunade wondered.

"He's in the hospital. After the fight, he was sent into some sort of coma by that green light." Sakura explained.

"How does a green light put him into a coma?" Shizune wondered.

"Because, his soul was taken by The Seal of Orichalcos." Joseph explained.

"The Seal of Orichalcos? What's that?" Tsunade wondered.

"It's beyond the darkest power in history. It has the ability to seal the souls of humans." Joseph explained further.

"So, Marsal's been defeated. Problem solved." Sasuke said.

"Not quite. Defeating Marsal doesn't mean it's over. He was working for someone else. He's the true mastermind behind the Orichalcos and he's already has gathered up a huge collection of souls. His name is Valtor. He's an enemy my friends and I have been trying to catch for years back in my world." Joseph explained.

"Wait. "Your world"? Are you saying that you're not from here?" Tsunade wondered surprised of this information.

"That's right, Tsunade. You see, the reason why I'm here is because Valtor recently opened a portal to come here. For what? I don't know. So, I came here to find out what it is and that's when I see Marsal trying to take Sasuke's soul. But, like Kakashi said, I managed to prevent that from happening." Joseph said.

"Well then, thank you. Now, one more thing. Any idea where Naruto is?" Tsunade wondered.

"No, Tsunade. I went to his apartment earlier today and he wasn't home. I looked around and can't find him anywhere in the village." Kakashi explained.

"I think I might have a theory." Joseph said.

"What do you mean?" Shizune wondered.

"Well, I don't know if this will help, but I found this. Marsal was carrying this in his pocket and it looked like it could be made from here. So, I figured that it could belonged to anyone that lives here." Joseph said while holding a necklace with a tiny green shard of stone on it.

Tsunade widened her eyes as she recognised that necklace from anywhere. She then took it out from Joseph's hand to bring it closer to her face.

"Is something wrong, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked with worry.

"This-This is the necklace I gave to Naruto. Why does Marsal have it?" Tsunade wondered as she looks at the necklace.

"He must've faced one of Valtor's minions and lost. Both the duel and his soul." Joseph said.

"You mean?" Kakashi asked with his own eye widened.

"I'm afraid so. He's gone." Joseph said with regret of telling them.

The ninja can't believe what they just heard. Naruto, the most unpredictable ninja of Konoha, has lost a battle and the Orichalcos took him away?! They know that he had survived worse. So, there's no way that could be true.

 _"Naruto. No."_ Tsunade thought with sadness.

 _"I-I don't believe this. It can't be true."_ Kakashi though in disbelief.

 _"It's a lie! It has to be a lie! Naruto can't be gone!"_ Sasuke thought with both sadness and anger.

The one that took the news hard the most was Sakura. She remembered what she said to Naruto that made her feel so much guilt and regret.

 _"Go away and never come back, you worthless demon!"_

That same sentence keeps on playing in her head and Sakura can't take it anymore as she ran out of the office crying her eyes out.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out her.

"Let her go." Kakashi said.

"But!" Sasuke said.

"He's right, kid. Your friend's taking this much harder than any of you. She needs some time for herself right now." Joseph said.

 _"Sakura."_ Sasuke said in his head.

Sakura kept on running with tears in her eyes as the events of her argument with Naruto kept on running through her mind. The more she thinks about it, the more guilty and the more regretful she became when she heard the news of Naruto's demise. She then thinks back on the times where Naruto had protected her. She never thanked him for those good things he's done for her and it made her feel more bad. The guilt continues to rise as she remembers the times she rejected him of his date offers and it must've broke his heart. She then stopped running to sit down on the bench and cried more. How can she be so idiotic? Why did she had to say all of those horrible things to someone as nice and caring as Naruto? Those were the questions going into her head right as she continues to bring more tears out her eyes.

 _"This is all my fault! I didn't mean for this to happen to Naruto! It's not fair! I'm so sorry, Naruto! Please come back! Come back to me, Naruto!"_ Sakura thought with tons of sadness and guilt as she wished she could take back those horrible words she said to Naruto.

(With Naruto)

Meanwhile, back at Valtor's base, Naruto was alive and well and he was doing some Duel Monsters training that his new master provided for him. He seems to be doing a terrific work with the game and how it works. Naruto delivers one more blow to a clone to signal the end of training.

"Well done, Naruto. Your training is now complete. Come and meet me in the council room for I have your very first mission." Valtor said from a microphone from the outside of the training room.

 _"About time. Time for me to show everyone that Naruto Uzumaki won't be pushed around anymore."_ Naruto thought as he goes to see Valtor with a grin on his face.

To be continued


	4. Naruto's First Duel

Things have been quite hard in Konoha. After Joseph defeated one of Valtor's minions, Marsal, in a duel and the Orichalcos took his soul, he followed Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi to see their Hokage, Tsunade, in her office to explain the situation of what's to come. Once he told them that Naruto's soul is also taken by the Orichalcos, it left them completely shocked and shattered. They weren't the only ones. Once the news was shared with the rest of the Rookie 12 and their senseis, everyone's expression was shown differently. But, they can all agree that it was the most shattering story they heard.

The first was Kiba Inuzuka and his dog, Akamaru. Kiba didn't like Naruto at first during back the academy and after they graduated. However, after the Chunin Exams, he started to gain some sort of a liking to him after displaying a lot of guts in their match against each other. So, when he was told of what happened to him, Kiba became down right furious and made a promise to take down Valtor for what he did to his friend and comrade.

Next was Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. They had some memories with Naruto back in the day. Even though that they haven't talked to him a lot, they still considered him as a friend. So, they became both sad and angry when they heard of Naruto's demise.

Following up is Neji and Hinata Hyúga. In the beginning, Neji thought of Naruto as a failure and it was his destiny to remain that way. However, he was proven wrong as Naruto defied his destiny after defeating him at the stadium during the Chunin Exams. So, when Naruto's downfall reached his ears, Neji activated his Byakugan with the look of anger in his eyes showing vengeance on Valtor. Hinata didn't take the new so well either. She loved Naruto when they were little kids. She was always inspired by his will to never give up and positive attitude. Hinata became so heartbroken when she heard that the one she loves perished in battle.

Jirayia and Tsunade were next on the list. Jirayia has always liked Naruto as a grandson as much as he does as his student. He was always in awe of how Naruto defies the odds over and over and over again, showing what it means to be a true ninja. The same can verify said for Tsunade. She thought that he was a simple little brat when they first met. But, after showing The Will of Fire inside him during the battle against Orochimaru and Kabuto, she began to believe that he would the Hokage that she knows that she'll be proud of. So, when they heard of him perished in a battle, Tsunade began to breakdown in tears and Jirayia looked across the world to find information about this powerful force to, hopefully, find Valtor and bring him to justice.

Everyone was torn down by Naruto's end. But, none of them was more saddened and angered than Team 7. Kakashi felt so disappointment in himself for failing Naruto as a sensei. He watched how Naruto stands up to anyone who dares hurts him and his friends. It made him so proud of being his sensei. If only he knew what was gonna happen to him sooner. He would've saved him.

Sasuke was more angry than sad about Naruto's end. He may not always liked him, but he was always amazed of the incredible amount of power and will Naruto shows in the face of a powerful threat. He wants to test that strength when Sasuke said that he wanted to fight Naruto the most during the Chunin Exams. But now, he feels like that may not happen as he feels more vengeful than ever. He may want to get his revenge on his brother, Itachi. But now, he has a new target for vengeance and that's Valtor.

Sakura was the one saddened about this new the most. She thinks back on the times she belittled Naruto and think of him as worthless. Each of those times made her feel the guilt going higher and higher inside her. She also thinks back when Naruto keeps on asking her out. She thought he was doing it just to annoy her and making her feel bad. But, she couldn't be anymore wrong. He kept on asking her out just to make her happy. She was just too arrogant and selfish to see that he was just trying to put a smile on her face. The only thanks she ever gave him were bad insults and punches to his face. After she told him to begone from her life for good and calling him a demon, it made her heart get a painful shock and it hurts her bad.

Right now, Sakura is at the Ramen stand by herself. She decided to eat here because it reminds her of the times when she sees Naruto eating her with Iruka after the academy. She has her food right in front of her, but she rarely touched it for she was eating very slowly. That's when Joseph comes to the stand once he sees her sitting there.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?" Joseph wondered in concern.

"Not so well. I just can't believe that Naruto's actually gone." Sakura said with sadness.

"I'm so sorry, kid. If I found out about this sooner, I would've saved him." Joseph said patting on Sakura's shoulder gently.

"It's all my fault." Sakura said.

"Hey! Don't you dare say that. You have nothing to with it." Joseph said to calm Sakura down.

"But, I feel partly responsible for what happened to him." Sakura said.

"What are you talking about?" Joseph wondered.

"Last time I saw him, I said things that were very harsh. I yelled out at him and wished him to disappear. I, then, realized that I went too far for doing that to him. So, I went over to Naruto's apartment to apologize to him. But, that's when I found Kakashi-Sensei there and said that Naruto wasn't home. We went looking for him all over the village for him and couldn't find him anywhere. That's when we saw that green light during your duel and, well, you know the rest." Sakura explained.

"So, you were looking to make amends with him?" Joseph asked.

"Yes. But, now I can't because I'll never see him again." Sakura said with a tear going down her cheek.

"It's not too late to do so." Joseph said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura wondered.

"We can still save him." Joseph said.

"Really?! We can?" Sakura asked with some hope in her voice.

"Yes. If I can defeat Valtor and put an end to his dark plan, I believe that the souls he's captured, including Naruto's, can be set free." Joseph said.

Sakura was starting to feel hopeful again. There's a chance to save Naruto and bring him home? She then gets up from her stool and walks out of the stand.

"Sakura! Where are you going?" Joseph called out.

"Hey! She didn't even pay for her meal!" The owner said.

"Here you go! Sakura! Wait up!" Joseph called out to Sakura after paying her food and runs off after her. "What do you think you're doing, kid?" Joseph asked as he catches up to Sakura.

"I'm gonna go get ready." Sakura said.

"Ready for what?" Joseph asked.

"What do you think? I'm gonna go get my gear, get Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei and we're gonna go save Naruto." Sakura said.

"Sakura. His soul is somewhere back in my world and I'm the only one here that can get there." Joseph explained.

"That means that you can take us there, right?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura. I'm sorry, but I can't." Joseph said.

"W-Why not?!" Sakura asked with anger.

"Look. I get that you want to save your friend. I do. But, even if I do take you guys with me, this maybe suicide on your part because you don't know what Valtor's capable of." Joseph said.

"So, you expect us to just sit here and do nothing while Naruto's being held by a madman?!" Sakura yelled out in anger.

"You don't understand, Sakura. I fought against him once before. Even with my most powerful monsters and strategies, I wasn't able to take him down." Joseph said trying to reason with Sakura.

"Our friend is in danger and we're going with you to save him, whether you like it or not." Sakura said not backing down.

"If you guys go out there and fight Valtor now, the only thing you're all gonna do is die. Plus, if I can't beat him, what makes you think that you guys can?" Joseph wondered.

"Because Naruto never gave up on us. So, we're not gonna give up on him." Sakura said very clearly.

Joseph looks into Sakura's eyes and sees the fire behind them. She's really certain about going to save Naruto's soul from Valtor, even if it means that she'll, likely, lose her own. If that's what she wants, then there's no point of trying to reason with her any further.

"Well, if you're sure about this, get your team and your gear. I'll meet you guys at the roof of Hokage Mansion with Tsunade." Joseph said.

Sakura smiled the he agrees to take her and her team with him back to his world and she nodded before going to get her stuff and team together. Joseph sighed as he still thinks this is a bad idea.

 _"But, if they're sure about going through with this just to save a friend, then this Naruto guy must be very special to them. I just hope they know what they're getting themselves into or else it will cost them dearly."_ Joseph thought as he begins to walk to Tsunade's office to wait for me them there.

(Random location)

Naruto was walking around looking for a duelist because of his mission that Valtor has given him. His mission was to look for a duelist in the southwest Duel Academy. His target's name is Drake Walton. He was known to be one of the most powerful dueling student of this academy. Valtor thinks that, with the skills he's possessed, he's soul would be a very good addition to the collection. Besides, he thinks that he'll be quite a threat within time. So, it's best to take him out now before he becomes a problem and an annoyance. Naruto stopped at the center of the academy as he finds a brown-haired boy with white sneakers, black sweatpants, a purple jacket on and a duel disk on his left arm. He looks like he fits in the description of his target and Naruto went over to confront him.

"It's about time I found you, Drake Walton." Naruto said.

Drake turns around to see Naruto. Although, he seems to be confused to see him here.

"You don't look like a student that I know of. Are you new?" Drake wondered.

"You can say that I'm a "special guest" here." Naruto said.

"Well, who are you and what do want with me?" Drake wondered.

"My name is not important. But, as for why I'm here, I heard that you're one of the top students of this academy and I just want to come here to see what makes you so great." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Is that so? Well then, I suppose I have time to kill. Okay then, let's duel." Drake said activating his duel disk.

"This should be fun." Naruto said as he activated his own duel disk.

"Game on!"

Naruto: 4000

Drake: 4000

"I'll be going first, if you don't mind." Drake said as he draws his first card. "I'll start off by activating the spell, D - Spirit. This will allow me to Special Summon any Level 4 or lower Destiny HERO monster from my hand as long as I have no other Destiny HERO monsters already on the field. Which means, I can Special Summon this. Destiny HERO - Disk Commander." Drake said as he brings out a man in a suit with two huge disks on his arms and two more behind him.

Destiny HERO - Disk Commander

ATK: 300

DEF: 300

"And with Disk Commander's effect, since he was Special Summoned, I can draw two cards from my deck." Drake explained as he draws two extra cards from his deck.

""Destiny" HEROs you say they are? You know, it's ironic to me. Because I knew someone who, once, believes in destiny and I managed to beat him." Naruto said as he refers to Neji.

"That's, probably, because he doesn't understand it as much as I do. For it's my destiny to beat duelists like you." Drake said.

"Or, perhaps, it's the other way around." Naruto said.

"Whatever you say. I set a monster in defense mode and set two more cards face down and I'll end my turn." Drake said as he sets his cards down.

"My move. I draw!" Naruto said as he draws his next card. "I summon Demon Ninja - Battle Minister to the field." Naruto said as a huge ninja with black and red wings and blood red mask on came on to the field.

Demon Ninja - Battle Minister

Level: 7

Attribute: DARK

Type: Warrior

ATK: 2800

DEF: 1900

"You summoned a Level 7 monster without two tributes?! What gives?" Drake asked in confusion.

"What gives is that my Battle Minister can be Normal Summoned to the field without tributes while you control two or more monsters on your field while I have none on mine. However, if I do so, I must pay up 800 life points." Naruto explained as his life points went down.

Naruto: 4000 - 3200

"Now, Demon Ninja - Battle Minister! Attack his Disk Commander." Naruto commanded his strong monster.

"Not so fast! I activate the trap, D - Shield! Now, my Disk Commander can switch to defense mode since he's being targeted for an attack. Also, I can equip this card to him to prevent him from being destroyed by battle." Drake said as his monster switch it's battle position while holding on to the shield.

"No matter. You see, my Battle Minister happens to be a piercing monster." Naruto explained with a sick smile.

"Say what?!" Drake yelled as he took a big hit.

Drake: 4000 - 1500

"Next, I activate the continuous spell, Demon Seal." Naruto said as as a huge caged door with japanese numbers on it came up behind him.

"What the hell is that?" Drake asked looking at the huge doorway.

"You'll see soon enough. For now, I set one card face down before ending my turn." Naruto said as he set his card down.

"I don't know what you're planning, but you're still going down. My turn now." Drake said as he drew his card. "I activate Destiny Draw! By sending a Destiny HERO monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw two cards." Drake said as he sends one monster away to draw two more cards. "Next, I'll flip up my Destiny HERO - Defender." Drake said as a man in a rock-hard suit was revealed.

Destiny HERO - Defender

ATK: 100

DEF: 2700

"Any particular reason why would you do that?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Maybe, this next card should give you an answer. I activate the trap, D - Fusion! This will allow me to merge the two Destiny HERO monsters on my field in order to bring out one Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck. So, I'll fuse Disk Commander and Defender to bring out my number one hero." Drake said as the two heros unites with each other to become one. "I Fusion Summon! Time to make your destiny into a reality! Meet Destiny HERO - Dystopia!" Drake said as he brings out a man in a blue and yellow suit with the letter "D" on his mask.

Destiny HERO - Dystopia

ATK: 2800

DEF: 2400

"So, that's your best monster, huh? Gotta admit, it looks rather interesting to see in action." Naruto complimented.

"Well, wait until you see his effect. You see, when Dystopia is Special Summoned, I can choose a Destiny HERO monster in my graveyard in order to inflict you damage equal it's attack points. I choose my Destiny HERO - Dasher. That means, you take 2100 points of damage." Drake explained as his ace sends a blast at Naruto and damaged him.

Naruto: 3200 - 1100

"Next, I activate the quick play spell card, Shrink. This will cut Dystopia's attack points in half." Drake said as his ace monster got weaker.

Destiny HERO - Dystopia

ATK: 2800 - 1400

"What? Why would you weaken your own monster?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"So, I can use his other effect. Since his attack points was changed from his original, he can destroy one card on the field and I chose you Battle Minister." Drake explained as his ace begins to suck Naruto's monster into a hole in his hand.

"Hold it! I activate the trap card, Demon Ninja Arts - Ninja Migration! This will give me life points equal to my Battle Minister's attack points right before he gets destroyed." Naruto explained as his life points got higher before his monster got sucked into Dystopia's hand. That's when a japanese number on the caged door glowed.

Naruto: 1100 - 3900

"Fine by me. Because, since I used his second effect, Dystopia's attack points returns to normal." Drake said as his ace returns to his original strength.

Destiny HERO - Dystopia

ATK: 1400 - 2800

"Now, Dystopia. Attack him directly!" Drake ordered as his Fusion Monster goes in to punch Naruto hard.

"I activate the effect of Demon Ninja - Slasher! By sending him from my hand to the graveyard, the battle damage I'm gonna take is cut in half." Naruto said as Dystopia still hits him.

Naruto: 3900 - 2500

"Oh well. I guess I'll just end my turn, then." Drake said with a little bit of disappointment that he almost had Naruto beat.

That's when another number on the door was glowing.

"What's with the glowing japanese writing on the door?" Drake wondered as he noticed the glowing numbers.

"They're determined by the number of Demon Ninjas that are in my graveyard. The more of them in my graveyard, the more of those numbers light up." Naruto explained.

 _"He's not telling me what their for. It must be for something big. I better keep my guard up."_ Drake thought in his head.

"It's my turn now." Naruto said as he draws his next card. "I activate the spell, Demon Ninja Arts - Sacred Harmonics! By sending two Demon Ninja monsters from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw three new cards from my deck. However, I can't conduct my Battle Phase this turn." Naruto said as he sends his two cards away to draw three new ones. Then, two more lights appeared on the door.

 _"He's got four Demon Ninjas in the graveyard, now. What is he trying to achieve from this?"_ Drake wondered in his mind.

"Next, I'll set this monster face down before ending my turn." Naruto said hiding his monster down.

"My move, then. Draw a card!" Drake said as he draw his top card. "This could work. I activate the equip spell, Cyclone Blade! I'm gonna give this to Dystopia. Now, Dystopia. Attack his face down monster!" Drake commanded as Dystopia destroyed Naruto's monster, only it to be revealed as a creepy looking woman with red markings on her and was releasing some sort of gas out of her mouth.

"What was that?" Drake asked.

"You just destroyed my Demon Ninja - Virus Spreader. And doing so activated her effect." Naruto said as he sees something wrong with Dystopia.

Destiny HERO - Dystopia

ATK: 2800 - 0

"Dystopia's attack points are gone?!" Drake asked in shock to see his ace monster helpless.

"That's right. You see, when Virus Spreader's destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, the monster she was destroyed by looses all of it's attack points. Not only that, but she also negates your monster's effects. Permanently." Naruto explained with a grin on his face while another japanese number lights up.

"That means I can't use Dystopia's effect anymore. Oh well. I've got myself a backup plan. You see, when a Destiny HERO monster equipped with Cyclone Blade attacks, it can destroy one spell or trap card on the field. So, I'll have it destroy your Demon Seal." Drake said.

"That's what you think. I activate my Demon Seal's effect. Once per turn, I can banish a Demon Ninja monster from my graveyard to prevent it from being destroyed." Naruto explained as his spell is protected. But, a light on the door fades away.

"Damn it! Fine, then. During my Main Phase 2, I'll activate the spell card, Dark World Dealings. Now, we each draw a card and discard a card." Drake said as he and Naruto both drew their card and send one away to the graveyard, allowing Naruto's spell card to light up again. _"Must've been another Demon Ninja he send away. Now, he's got five in the graveyard. I don't kow how much he needs in his graveyard, but I need to end this duel before he uses that door. Because, I got a feeling that, whatever is behind there, it's gonna be very bad for me."_ Drake thought. "I'll end my turn from there." Drake said.

"Now, I draw." Naruto said as he draws. "I summon Demon Ninja - Spirit Absorber to the field." Naruto said as a ninja in a black outfit with a red mask with black flames on it's face shows himself with his dark red glowing eyes.

Demon Ninja - Spirit Absorber

Level: 4

Attribute: DARK

Type: Spellcaster

ATK: 1800

DEF: 1300

"I'll, now, activate Spirit Absorber's effect. By sending a Level 4 or lower Demon Ninja monster from my deck to the graveyard, he gains the ability to inflict 200 points of damage to you for each of your monster's level once he destroys it by battle and send it to the graveyard. Now, Spirit Absorber! Destroy his Dystopia!" Naruto commanded as his door gets another number lighten up while his monster goes to destroy Drake's ace.

"I Special Summon my Destiny HERO - Dreamer from my graveyard!" Drake said as another Destiny HERO just came out of nowhere.

Destiny HERO -Dreamer

ATK: 0

DEF: 600

"What?!" Naruto gasped.

"Destiny HERO - Dreamer can be Special Summoned from my graveyard while one of my other Destiny HEROs is battling one of your monsters. Now, Dystopia's not destroyed by your attack and I take no damage from that battle." Drake said with a smile on his face.

"Why you! You got lucky that time! Next time, you won't! I'll end with this face down. Now, go!" Naruto said with irritation as he set his card down.

"Loosing your cool, aren't you? Looks like the tables have turned. I draw!" Drake said as he draws his next card. "Alright. Let's do this. First, I'm gonna play Mystical Space Typhoon on your Demon Seal." Drake said.

"You do know that I can just banish a Demon Ninja monster from my graveyard to protect it, right?" Naruto wondered as he banishes another monster to protect his spell card.

"I know. I thought it could use it to by me some time. Now, I play the spell card, Fusion Substitute! Now, I can fuse my Dystopia and my Dreamer together to create something that will put you in your place." Drake said as the heros on the field combined with each other. "I Fusion Summon! This is where your destiny meets it's end. Say hello to Destiny HERO - Dusktopia!" Drake said as his ace monster transformed into a monster with a golden outfit on and is ready to do some damage.

Destiny HERO - Dusktopia

ATK: 3000

DEF: 3000

"Dusktopia, huh? Interesting. Though, not much helpful." Naruto said.

"I like to hear you say that again when my Dusktopia takes down your Spirit Absorber. Go, Dusktopia!" Drake ordered as Dusktopia moves in on his attack.

"Like I'm gonna let that happen! I'll activate my trap card, Demon Ninja Arts - Rampaging Kunai! By sending a Demon Ninja monster from my hand to the graveyard, your Dusktopia is gonna be sliced away as it's gonna be destroyed." Naruto said as kunai starts raining down to mince on Dusktopia.

"I don't think so! I'll activate Dusktopia's effect. Once per turn, I can make one monster on the field to be prevented from being destroyed this turn. And I'll choose Dusktopia himself." Drake said as Dusktopia makes his way through through the raining kunai unscathed and destroyed Naruto's monster.

Naruto: 2500

"Lucky for you, if I use his effect, neither of us can take any damage this turn. Don't worry, though. On my next turn, Dusktopia is gonna give you a beating that you'll never forget. For now, I'm done. Go ahead and make your last turn." Drake said ending his turn.

"My last turn? As if. I draw!" Naruto said as he draws his card. "I activate Pot of Greed. Now, I draw two more cards." Naruto said as he draws two extra cards and smirked at what cards he drew. "It's all over for you, Drake Walton. I activate the quick play spell card, Burial From A Different Dimension. This will send up to three of my banished monsters back to my graveyard." Naruto explained as he send two of his banished Demon Ninja monsters back into the graveyard.

"What's the point of that?" Drake asked.

"Here's the point. Look up. My Demon Seal has got nine numbers lighten up, which is just what I need to end this duel." Naruto said pointing at the gigantic door behind him.

"Wh-What do you mean?!" Drake wondered not liking where this is going.

"How about I show you? I activate the final effect of my Demon Seal. Since I have nine or more Demon Ninja monsters in my graveyard, I can send it to the graveyard to call forth my most powerful monster from either my hand or deck." Naruto said as the door begins to open. Once it does, dark energy explodes out of it and Drake heard a growl from behind the door. That's when he sees a huge being coming out. It looks like a fox with nine tails and dark red fur and red lines was glowing on it's body from it's head to it's huge nine tails. It's eyes was looking at Drake with lots of hate and lust for destruction. "Kyuubi Zero - Kitsune God!" Naruto said as the beast the looked like the monster inside him roars through the the sky.

Kyuubi Zero - Kitsune God

Level: 10

Attribute: DARK

Type: Fiend

ATK: 5000

DEF: 5000

"Wh-w-wh-what i-is that thing?!" Drake asked with fear.

"It's the thing that will destroy you for good. Now, to show you it's power. When it's summoned to the field, he can negate all of your monster's effects and, once he does, he can destroy all of your monsters immediately. Plus, for each monster destroyed this way, Kyuubi can inflict you with 500 points of damage." Naruto said as his beast destroyed Dusktopia with a single sweep of one of it's huge tails.

Drake: 1500 - 1000

"Dusktopia! NO!" Drake yelled out.

"You're next, Drake! Because, I now activate my final card. The Seal of Orichalcos!" Naruto said as the seal began to form from underneath him and it expanded to surround him and Drake. The seal formed on his head as well as his ultimate monster.

Kyuubi Zero - Kitsune God

ATK: 5000 - 5500

"I told you it's over for you and I never break a promise. Now, Kyuubi! Finish him off!" Naruto said as Kyuubi formed a huge purple ball in front of his mouth before he launched it at Drake, ending the duel.

Drake: 1000 - 0

The seal then began to shrink around Drake before it lights up and takes his soul away. Naruto looks at himself and can feel the power in him growing and it felt amazing to him.

"This is so wonderful. I'm getting stronger and stronger. Soon, Konoha will pay for everything they did to me." Naruto laughed before returning to Valtor about his accomplishment.

(Konoha)

Tsunade and Joseph stands with Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata on the roof of the Hokage Mansion to discuss the mission she's gonna give them. After Tsunade and Joseph talked about what's gonna happen, she agreed to make this mission possible for she will do it if it means to rescue Naruto. So, she brings certain ninjas that can be good candidates for the mission.

"Listen up. I called you all here because of this important assignment. Joseph here is gonna take you all to his world so that you all can find Naruto's soul and free him from the Orichalcos mastermind known as Valtor. Once you do, you will bring him home no matter the odds." Tsunade said.

"Before we get moving, I'm gonna ask you all this one more time. Are you sure that you all want to go through with this? Because, there'll be a chance that not all of you will not come back from this." Joseph wondered.

"Look. I can agree with everyone that Naruto can be an idiot every so often. But, the one thing we all can agree on mostly is that he's a loyal comrade and friend and we don't leave people like that behind. That's the Konoha way. So, yes. We are sure." Kakashi said while the others nodded.

"Good. And Tsunade. Take this." Joseph said giving a device to Tsunade.

"What's this?" Tsunade asked.

"Communicator. If you see or know anything that resembles to the Orichalcos, let us know." Joseph said.

"We will." Tsunade said.

"Okay, guys. Get ready." Joseph said as he pushed a button on his watch to open a portal to his world.

"Well, guys. This is it." Sasuke said.

"This is gonna be dangerous. Like Joseph said, there'll be a chance that we won't make it back alive." Hinata said feeling a bit worried

"Yes. But, we have to do this to save Naruto." Sakura said with confidence.

"You're right. Kakashi-Sensei said it himself, we don't leave comrades and friends behind. So, let's do this." Sasuke said ready to go save his friend and make Valtor feel sorry for coming to Konoha.

"Alright. Let's go, everyone." Joseph said as he walked through the portal with the others walking behind him.

 _"Just hang in there, Naruto. We're gonna bring you home and I'll make up for all of the pain I caused you. That's my promise to you."_ Sakura thought as she and her friends walked through the portal to the world of Duel Monsters before it closes behind them.

To be continued


	5. Entering a new world

The portal opens up on the other side and Joseph walks out of it with Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Kakashi behind him. Once they all walked out of the portal and it closes behind them, the ninja looked around and sees that they're in some sort of base underground. There's a lot of machinery and equipment here as they walked with Joseph leading them.

"Well, here we are." Joseph said giving them a tour.

"Interesting place you got here, Joseph." Kakashi said looking around.

"Thanks. This is my base of operations. It's where the magic happens." Joseph said.

"So, this machine here. This is how you got to our world?" Sasuke wondered looking at the machine for the portal.

"Yep. I use this computer here to give me the coordinates of where I need to go. I fire this baby up and I'm there. Simple as that." Joseph said.

"There's sure are a lot of technology here." Sakura said.

"That's because I stole some of this from Valtor. You recall me telling you that I had my duel against him? Well, after I lost to him, I managed to steal some of his technology that he was using to make his weapons and armory. Not to mention, I also stolen the blueprints that he used to create his own portal. I managed to escape and made all of this stuff from scratch." Joseph explained.

"Incredible." Hinata said.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me. Grid, I'm back! And I brought guests!" Joseph called out.

"Grid?" Sasuke wondered in confusion like the others.

"GREETINGS, SIR. WELCOME BACK." Grid said out of nowhere that causes the ninja to yelp.

"Did-Did that thing just talked?!" Sakura asked in shock looking at the computer.

"Grid's my A.I. It's short of Artificial Intelligence. In other words, he's a machine with a conscious." Joseph explained.

"Amazing. Please to meet you, Grid." Kakashi said.

"IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU ALL AS WELL." Grid said with respect.

"So Grid, anything happened while I was gone?" Joseph asked his computer companion.

"UNFORTUNATELY, YES, SIR. ONE OF THE STUDENTS AT THE SOUTHWEST DUEL ACADEMY, BY THE NAME OF DRAKE WALTON, HAD BEEN DEFEATED IN A DUEL AND HAD LOST HIS SOUL TO THE ORICHALCOS." The A.I. explained.

"Damn it! Valtor's got another one." Joseph sighed with irritation.

"Do you know who did it?" Hinata asked.

"I'M AFRAID THE CULPRIT'S NAME IS UNKNOWN TO THE DATABASE." Grid explained.

"If that's true, then it must means that Valtor must've got a new member to join his ranks." Joseph said.

"But, who would want to join him for?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, we're not going to find out by standing here." Sasuke said.

"In that case, follow me, everyone." Joseph said leading the others to another room.

He opens the door and the reveals to be one with a lot of duel disks and cards. The ninja walked inside to see the big collection before them.

"What is this place?" Sakura wondered.

"This place holds all of the duel disks me and Grid made and all of the cards ever introduced. So, if you guys are gonna help me take down Valtor, then you're gonna train to be duelists because you all won't be fighting him in your usual way most of the time. So, make your decks and head straight to the training area downstairs to begin." Joseph said before heading downstairs waiting for them.

(Valtor's base)

Naruto just returned from his mission at the duel academy after taking Drake's soul. He had to admit, he put up a fight. But, in the end, he was no match for the dark that his master gave him. Along with his ace monster, Kyuubi Zero - Kitsune God. He was amazed how much more powerful the beast within him became when combined with the power of the Orichalcos. He can't wait to use it on the people of Konoha and unleash Hell upon them. For now, he reported back to Valtor of his success.

"Well done, Naruto. Drake's soul was a great addition to my collection. You should be proud." Valtor said.

"I am, my master." Naruto said.

"Now then, I also called you here because one of my clones, Marsal, was defeated in a duel in Konoha and his soul was also added. No doubt that Joseph Richards was behind that." Valtor said.

"Who's he?" Naruto wondered.

"Like Alyseus and Travis, Joseph's also a powerful duelist that has been battling against us for a long time. I defeated him once years ago, but he escaped. Also, I noticed that he also brought your friends from Konoha. No doubt, he brought for allies to stand against us." Valtor said.

Naruto widened his eyes when he heard that the people from his former home is here in this world. That changed into anger as the thoughts of his teammates treating him like everyone else did to him in the past.

"You want me to take care of them for you?" Naruto asked as he wants to tear his former friends apart.

"No. They're not a concern to us right now. In the meantime, return to your quarters until further instructions." Valtor ordered.

"Fine." Naruto said before going to his quarters.

(Back at base)

The ninjas finished building their decks together and they all went downstairs where Joseph was waiting for them to show up. They hoped that these cards they assembled would be enough to save Naruto from the clutches of Valtor.

"I see that you guys finished building your decks." Joseph noticed.

"We are." Sasuke said as he, Sakura and Hinata showed him their decks.

"Good. Now, you're all down here because if you guys want to save your friend, you're going to need to duelists. Hopefully, you guys have the motive." Joseph said.

"You bet we do." Sakura said while the others nodded with her.

"Excellent. Now then, how about I challenge you, Sasuke? You know, so we can show the others a demonstration?" Joseph suggested to the avenger of the Uchiha clan.

"Fine by me. Let's do this." Sasuke said before activating his duel disks while the others stand back and Joseph activating his duel disk.

"Duel!"

Joseph: 4000

Sasuke: 4000

"Okay, Sasuke. I'll begin this duel just to show you how it's done. I summon my Maiden with Eyes of Blue in attack mode." Joseph said as he summoned a female with white hair, blue eyes and wearing a brown dress.

Maiden with Eyes of Blue:

ATK: 0

 _"That's strange. She's got no attack points at all. She doesn't look too bad of a threat. Why summon her out, though?"_ Sasuke thought in confusion.

"I'll set this card face down and end my turn." Joseph said setting his card down.

"Huh? How come he isn't using his other deck?" Hinata noticed while watching the duel.

"Perhaps, he just wants to try this other deck he's got. Let's see what we can expect from this." Kakashi said looking on.

"It's my turn now and I draw!" Sasuke said before drawing his card. "I summon my Twilight Shinobi - Future Prayer in attack mode." Sasuke said as a female ninja with light blue hair and wearing a black and white dress while wearing a black mask on her face jumped into the field.

Twilight Shinobi - Future Prayer:

ATK: 1500

DEF: 900

Level: 3

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: DARK

"Next, I'll equip her with Twilight Saber. This will give her an additional 400 attack points for every "Twilight Shinobi" monster on the field." Sasuke said as his monster grabbed a sword that's half black and half white.

Twilight Shinobi - Future Prayer:

ATK: 1500 - 1900

"Very good, Sasuke. Your starting turn is doing pretty well." Joseph complimented.

"Don't be impressed just yet, Joseph. Because my Future Prayer is ready to send you Maiden back into the past. Go, Future Prayer! Attack his Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" Sasuke ordered as his monster goes in to destroy Joseph's.

"That's what you think! Go, Blue Praying Barrier!" Joseph said as his Maiden was kneeling down to give out a chant before a barrier came to protect her from Sasuke's attack.

"What just happened?!" Sasuke asked seeing his attack was blocked.

"Simple. Whenever my Maiden gets attacked, I can change her battle position to negate your attack." Joseph explained.

Maiden with Eyes of Blue:

DEF: 0

"Drat! Sasuke almost had him wide open right there!" Sakura said not liking what just happened.

"That's not all, though. You see, when her effect gets activated, I can use it to call forth an all powerful beast." Joseph said.

"What is it?" Sasuke wondered while feeling a little worried of what is going to happen next.

"Let me show you! Now, Maiden! Call forth the mightiest dragon in the world today!" Joseph commanded as his Maiden with Eyes of Blue was chanting again. This time, it was opening a blue portal that leads to the battle field. "Now, Sasuke! Come face-to-face with the most fearsome dragon ever! Meet Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Joseph said as a dragon with blue eyes and white scales comes flying from the portal and into the field in it's most awesome presence while letting out a huge roar.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon:

ATK: 3000

DEF: 2500

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Kakashi looked at this white dragon in disbelief. They can actually sense the energy coming from it and it feels almost divine. Sasuke was worried the most because he's on the receiving end of this great beast.

"I never seen a creature this strong." Hinata said as she looks on at Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Neither have I." Kakashi said as he watches on how powerful this dragon really is.

"You brought this upon yourself when you attacked my Maiden, Sasuke. The question is, what are you going to do now?' Joseph asked as his dragon was floating behind him.

"I'll think of something. For now, I set a card down and end my turn." Sasuke said setting his card down to finish his turn.

 _"Now I know why Joseph summoned a monster that looks weak. He wants Sasuke to attack her so that he can bring out that dragon of his to tip the balance of this duel_ _into his favor. However, I've got a feeling that he's got more to it up his sleeve. Be strong, Sasuke."_ Kakashi thought hoping that his student has a plan to turn this duel around.

"It's my turn now! I draw a card." Joseph said as he likes the card he drew. "I activate Cards of Consonance! By discarding a Dragon-Type tuner monster with 1000 or less attack points from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw two cards." Joseph said as he discarded a card to draw two more from his deck. "Next, since the card I discarded was The White Stone of Legend, it's effect allows me to get this monster from my deck to my hand. Care to guess what it is? Time's up!" Joseph said as he revealed the card that got Sasuke more worried.

"Another Blue-Eyes White Dragon?! Sasuke's in trouble!" Sakura said not liking how this duel is going right now.

"Next, I think I'll play this. Trade-In! By discarding a Level 8 monster, such as my Blue-Eyes, I can draw two more cards." Joseph said as he discarded the copy of the dragon and draws two more cards. "Next, I'll play another spell card. Return of the Dragon Lords! This will allow me to special summon a dragon-type monster from my graveyard who's level is 7 or 8. So, rise once more! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Joseph said as he now has two Blue-Eyes on the field.

 _"Not good!'_ Sasuke thought as he looks on the situation he's in right now.

 _"It's bad enough that Sasuke has to deal with one Blue-Eyes. But two?!"_ Sakura thought as she watches on.

"Now then, let me show you how an attack is done, Sasuke. Blue-Eyes! Attack his Future Prayer with your White Lightning!" Joseph commanded as one of his two dragons unleashes a ball of white energy that's going to blast Sasuke's monster away.

"I don't think so! I play my trap card, Twilight Implosion! With this trap, an attack that is going against a Twilight Shinobi monster is negated and the monster that attacked it gets destroyed." Sasuke explained as his trap card blocks Blue-Eye's attack and is looking to destroy it with an explosion of light.

"Oh yeah! How do you like that?" Sakura cheered on.

"Sasuke took one out!" Hinata cheered as well.

"Very good, Sasuke." Kakashi said while feeling impressed by Sasuke's counter.

However, that all changed when the dragon that attacked is still on the field. They looked on in shock as they don't understand how it survived the trap card.

"What the hell? Why wasn't it destroyed?! What did you do?" Sasuke asked for an explanation.

"What I did is that I activated a card that saved my dragon from being destroyed and that's Return of the Dragon Lords. You see, it has another effect. By banishing it from my graveyard, I can negate my dragon's destruction. He's safe and sound from your trap. Good try, though. Also, you seemed to forget that I have two out on the field, right? Go, Blue-Eyes! Pick up where the other one left off!" Joseph commanded as his second Blue-Eyes as it did what the other one didn't.

Sasuke: 4000 - 2900

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out.

"Calm down, Sakura. He's still in this for now." Kakashi said trying to calm his female student down.

"When Future Prayer gets destroyed, her effect allows me to look at the top three cards of the deck. If any of them is a Twilight Shinobi monster, I can special summon it." Sasuke said as he looks at the top three cards of the deck. "I choose Twilight Shinobi - Beast Tamer!" Sasuke said as a half human and half beast with a big axe appeared from the sky and landed on the ground.

Twilight Shinobi - Beast Tamer

Level: 4

Attribute: DARK

Type: Beast-Warrior

ATK: 1700

DEF: 1200

"Not bad, Sasuke. Not bad at all." Joseph said in appreciation of Sasuke's move.

"There's more. When Twilight Saber goes to the graveyard, I can draw one card from my deck." Sasuke said as he draws his card.

"Fine by me. I'll set one card down and end my turn." Joseph said after setting his card down.

 _"Okay. I'm in a tough situation right now. I've got two powerful dragons staring down at me looking to fire at my life points hard. Not to mention that Maiden of his is still out. If I attack her again, he might bring out another Blue-Eyes to the field and I can't withstand three of those things. But, I've got nothing that can stand up to those dragons. I'm back into a corner here."_ Sasuke said before something entered in his mind.

 _"I'm never going back on my word! That's my ninja way!"_

That was the memory of Naruto always going to fight on even if the situation looks bad. It was as if it was giving Sasuke strength as he looked at the dragons with no fear.

"Naruto wouldn't stop fighting. So, for him, I won't either." Sasuke said with pride as he draws his next card. "Nice! I activate Twilight Shinobi - Beast Tamer's ability! The next time would I normal summon a Twilight Shinobi monster, it gain 600 attack points. Now I summon Twilight Shinobi - Armor Blade." Sasuke said as a warrior with a huge blade and wearing a gold and white suit of armor on him.

Twilight Shinobi - Armor Blade

Level: 4

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Warrior

ATK: 1700 - 2300

DEF: 1200

"Next, when Armor Blade is normal summoned, I can special summon a Twilight Shinobi monster from my deck as long as it's level is three or less. So, I special summon Twilight Shinobi - Child Ninja." Sasuke said before a little kid in a ninja suit arrives on the field.

Twilight Shinobi - Child Ninja

Level: 3

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Warrior

ATK: 1100

DEF: 600

Sub-Type: Tuner

"Nice move there, Sasuke. However, you're going to need more than that if you wished to survive against my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons." Joseph said.

"Maybe. But, I've got something that'll make your dragons go extinct. As you can see, My Child Shinobi is a tuner monster." Sasuke said.

"Did Sasuke said a tuner monster?" Sakura gasped.

"That's for one of those summons, right?" Hinata asked.

"It is. Sasuke must have been learning really good about this game." Kakashi said.

"So, you learned how Synchro Summoning works, huh? Well, by all means, be my guest." Joseph said with a smile.

"You got it. Now, I tune my level three Child Ninja with my level four Beast Tamer!" Sasuke said as his Child Ninja turned into three green rings overlapping his Beast Tamer until it's turned for white glowing orbs.

3 + 4 = 7

"Priest of chaos! Allow your wisdom of light guide the beings that are surrounded by the aura of darkness and create balance! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level Seven! Twilight Shinobi - Balance Master!" Sasuke said as a man wearing a black robe with the ying and yang symbol on him was descending from the heavens.

Twilight Shinobi - Balance Master

Level: 7

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Spellcaster

ATK: 2600

DEF: 2000

"That's your synchro monster, Sasuke? Impressive. However, I don't see how it's going to help you. Considering, that it's only got 2600 attack points. So, it makes no threat to my two Blue-Eyes." Joseph said.

"To the naked eye, yes. But, that's about to change. You see, whenever my Child Ninja tunes to summon a Twilight Shinobi synchro monster, his ability allows me to destroy one monster on the field whose attack points are higher than the monster I just synchro summoned." Sasuke explained.

"Wait. What?" Joseph gasped.

"You heard me. So, say goodbye to one of your Blue-Eyes!" Sasuke said as the spirit of Child Ninja came from the shadows and uses a technique to make one of the white dragons vanish.

"Alright, Sasuke!" Sakura cheered.

"He managed to take out one of Joseph's dragons." Hinata said.

"Don't celebrate just yet, girls. There's still one more left to go." Kakashi said.

"Now with that out of the way, Balance Master! Attack his remaining Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Sasuke ordered.

"What? But, he's weaker than my dragon! Unless." Joseph said.

"Yes. My Balance Master's ability activates. One of many, actually. But, I can only activate one effect determining on the attribute of the monster he's battling. If he's battling a LIGHT monster, his attack power increases by 800 until the end of the battle!" Sasuke said as his synchro monster increase in power

Twilight Shinobi - Balance Master

ATK: 2600 - 3400

With his attack points higher, Balance Master creates a beam of light and dark energy before firing at the last Blue-Eyes, sending it into oblivion.

Joseph: 4000 - 3800

"Huh? You should've lost 400 points from that attack. So, why did you only lose 200 points?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"By activating the trap card, Damage Diet. With this, any damage that I'll take for this turn is cut in half. Good try, though." Joseph explained.

"Well, it's a good thing that I still have my Armor Blade out. Attack his Maiden!" Sasuke ordered as his armored ninja slices at Joseph's remaining monster.

"Did you forget that I can negate that attack with her effect?" Joseph reminded Sasuke.

"Nope. And that's why I'm using the quick-play spell card, Twilight Rush! This will allow my Beast Tamer to negate your maiden's effect for this battle!" Sasuke said before Beast Tamer manages to destroy Maiden with Eyes of Blue.

Joseph: 3800 - 2650

"Oh yeah! He blown them away!" Sakura cheered on.

"He actually did it." Hinata said proudly.

 _"Well done, Sasuke. I'm sure Naruto's proud of you_ _right now."_ Kakashi thought in his head with a smile underneath his mask.

"I've got to say, Sasuke. That was an excellent move you did just now. Didn't think you can pull it off. Too bad you didn't damage me like you wanted to." Joseph complemented him.

"Maybe. But now, you don't have any monsters left on the field. So, on my next turn, I'll end this duel. For now, I'm done with this. Make your move." Sasuke said as he set one card down to finish his turn.

"Sure thing." Joseph said as he draw his card before stopping. "However, before I make my move, I need to ask you something." Joseph said.

"What is it?" Sasuke wondered.

"What is it about this Naruto guy that got you so fired up? I mean, I know you wanted to save him and all, but there must be something so special about him that drives you guys. So, what is it?" Joseph wondered.

"You really wanted to know? Naruto was an inspiration to us. He never stops fighting. He taught us that even when the odds are impossible to over come, you must never give in. He fights with a heart bigger than anyone we know. We never realized it because we're all just too stubborn and self-centered to see it. But, he never turned away from us. Not once. That's why we're going to take him back home no matter what this Valtor bastard throws at us." Sasuke explained.

Joseph can't help but feel amused by his explanation. Seems like this Naruto guy has taught the people around him about heart and determination. It was all the more reason to help them with their mission and to stop Valtor's plans.

"I see. However, you're going to need to be stronger if you wish to accomplish your mission. Now then, I activate a second Trade-In! I discard my last Blue-Eyes to the graveyard and draw two more cards." Joseph said as he discarded his last dragon to draw two cards from his deck. Ones that he smiled at. "Well, Sasuke. This is where the duel ends. I activate the spell card, Dragon's Mirror!" Joseph said activating his spell card.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"This card will allow me to banish any number of dragons from my field or graveyard to fusion summon a Dragon-Type fusion monster. So, I banish the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons from my graveyard to fuse them together." Joseph said as the mirror reflects on the three Blue-Eyes before merging them all.

"When the three white dragons of legend become one, they become the three-headed beast of absolute power! Fusion Summon! Rise! Level 12! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Joseph said as a three-headed version of his Blue-Eyes came flying into battle and unleashes a very powerful roar

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon

ATK: 4500

DEF: 3800

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Kakashi all looked at this three-headed behemoth in awe. They thought that the Blue-Eyes White Dragon alone was powerful. But this beast, they can tell that it's in a class of it's own.

"I-I never seen anything like this before." Sakura said with a little of fear.

"Me neither." Hinata said feeling the same thing.

"It's incredible." Kakashi said wide-eyed.

"So, Sasuke? What do you think? Impressive, huh? And it's thanks to you." Joseph said.

"What do you mean thanks to-?" Sasuke stopped talking as he realized something. "The destruction of your other two dragons! You wanted me to destroy them, didn't you?" Sasuke figured.

"Guilty as charged. That's another lesson for you. Let your opponent think that they have the upper hand because that's when they lower their guard. Now then, I'll next activate the spell card, Neutron Blast! This will allow my fusion summoned Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to attack three times. Also, when he attacks, you're not allowed to activate cards or effects until the end of each attack." Joseph explained.

'What?!" Sasuke gasped.

"Now, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack his Armor Blade!" Joseph said before his ultimate Blue-Eyes attacked Sasuke's monster before turning it into dust.

Sasuke: 2900 - 700

"I hope you will learn from this duel, Sasuke. Now, Blue-Eyes! Attack his Balance Master and end this duel! Neutron Blast attack!" Joseph ordered as his three-headed leviathan unleashes another powerful blast to send Sasuke's synchro monster away, ending the duel.

Sasuke: 700 - 0

WINNER: Joseph

Sasuke went down on his knees in defeat when his life points hit zero. That last move was unexpected to him. Joseph then went up to him to talk to him.

"Don't let this defeat bring you down, Sasuke. Use it as a way to think of new strategies to beat your opponents with. After all, it's what Naruto would do in your shoes." Joseph said before heading upstairs and out of the room.

Sasuke thinks about this and he maybe right. He can't let this defeat weight on him like this. He needs to train more and get stronger if he wishes to free Naruto before it's too late.

(Valtor's Base)

"Master Valtor. You wished to see me?" One of Valtor's minions asked.

"Yes. As you can see, the tournament that is being held by Mr. Alyseus will begin in two days time. I need you to take out one of the participates and duel in his place. That way, we don't have to worry about more threats to annoy us." Valtor ordered.

"Yes, my lord. Do you want to send in Naruto too?" The minion asked.

"No. He's on standby at the moment. Besides, I have another mission for him later. For now, you know what to do." Valtor said.

"Yes, my lord." The minion said before leaving.

"Now then, as for Mr. Richards and his ninja allies, I think I know just the duelist for the job." Valtor said to himself with an evil smile.

To Be Continued


End file.
